With today's large capacity MP3 players there is a substantial need for an easy method to navigate inside of large musical collections. There exist algorithms to generate a playlist for a user, wherein songs are selected or grouped that may correspond to the user's taste. Mood is known to be a very important criterion based on which people select songs they would like to listen to. Therefore, mood-based selection algorithms, i.e. the creation of playlists based on the mood of songs can be very powerful.
However, for mood-based selection of songs it is crucial that the mood of a song, i.e. audio data, may be detected as reliable as possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for mood detection and a device for mood detection enabling mood detection/classification of audio data at a low error rate.